Factory environments often include machinery that present a risk of personal injury. Safety equipment may be used to provide a reduction of risk of injury to the operator when used with potentially dangerous industrial equipment. The sensing equipment may be programmable to cause the machinery to revert to a safe condition before a person can be placed in a hazardous situation. Enhancements to safety equipment should include the reduction of complexity and/or cost to provide a safe working environment.